It's not where you come from Its where you Belong
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Kim and Jack have 4 children, Brooke, Gabe, Alexis and Blake but what happens when they adopt 15 year old Sadie, will they pull together when the unthinkable happens? KICK and KICK children
1. Breakfast with the Brewers

**Brooke Eliza Brewer- **

**Age- 21 The eldest child.**

**Hair color- very long Light Brown with blonde streaks**

**Eye color- Hazel**

**Height- 5'6 ft**

**Skin color- Very tanned.**

**Blake Charles Brewer-**

**Age- 15**

**Hair color: dark brown in a quiff**

**Eye color- Sunset brown.**

**Height- 6'1ft**

**Skin color- Very tanned.**

**Alexis Rose Brewer-**

**Age- 15 twin of Blake**

**Hair color- Very long blonde curly hair**

**Eye color- dark shiny brown**

**Height- 5'3ft**

**Skin color- a little tanned**

**Gabe Lewis Brewer.**

**Age- 14 **

**Hair color- black in a quiff**

**Eye color- hazel**

**Height- 6ft**

**Skin color- a little tanned.**

**Sadie Brewer**

**Age- 15 (She's Just been adopted by Kim and Jack)**

**Hair color- waist length curly dark brown hair.**

**Eye color- Muddy green**

**Height- 5'6ft**

**Skin color- Really pale.**

**Kim POV.**

I grin, yesterday we officially adopted our new daughter called Sadie she's beautiful I'm so proud now that I'm her mum, I've always wanted to adopt and Sadie was one of Jack's students at the Dojo, it was truly fate.

Jack rolls over and smiles at me "Morning beautiful"

I feel butterflies even after all these years "Good Morning" I say giving him a peck on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today?"

I sit up "Why don't we let Sadie decide?"

"Okay I'm to take a shower want to join me?"

"Oh Baby the shower days are long gone now"

Jack pouts and goes into the bathroom, I laugh and get out of bed I wrap my dressing gown around my body and head downstairs.

Alexis is on her phone on the sofa next to Game whos playing a video game, Blake is on the Ipad at the kitchen table across from him was Brooke on her laptop.

I frown "Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Gabe asks.

"Sadie"

"Oh I don't know ask Brooke"

I sigh "Brooke?" I get no response "Brookie?"

"Sorry what?" My eldest daughter says looking up.

"Where's Sadie?"

"Oh...Uh she said something about cooking breakfast"

"My kids are so arrogant they won't look up from there technology" I think aloud, Sadie walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie how did you sleep?" I ask smiling.

"Alright"

"Must beat sleeping under cars" Blake says, I whack him on the side of his head.

"I could kill you if I wanted too!" Sadie barks grabbing a knife, I quickly take it off her.

"WE'RE ALL FAMILY!" I shout "SO NO FIGHTING!"

"She's not really family though" Blake says.

"Blake! Like it or not Sadie is our sister now" Brooke says throwing an orange at her brothers head "Now shut up! I failed collage so I have to retake my classes while ALL MY FRIENDS ARE OUT GETTING DRUNK!"

"Bitch much?" Alexis says, I shake my head.

"My kids are crazy" I murmur, Jack comes down the stairs.

"Hey Kids" He greets, they all stare at him then shrug and continue arguing.

"Shut up Alexis! At least I didn't fancy 45 year old man" Brooke sneered.

My only Blonde daughter gasps "He told me he was TWENTY!"

"What the hell is going on?" Gabe asks asks, I shrug and wrap my arms around him.

"Mum I didn't give you permission to touch me" My youngest son asks grabbing my hand and flipping me over, I groan and close my eyes, I wasn't use to Karate anymore those days are long gone, I hear laughing I open my eyes and see all my family laughing at me.

"It isn't fun!" I say laughing slightly, Jack helps me up.

"This family is quite funny" Sadie comments, I smile at her.

"Too bad it isn't yours" Blake says, as his new sister lunges at him and starts strangling him but he flips them over so he's on top of them.

"Should we stop them?" Brooke asks.

"No" I say smiling "You once put Lexi in A&N, when you broke her nose"

"Thanks to you! I missed Misty Munro's party!"

"Boo hoo!" Brooke says.

Sadie and Blake and stand up glaring at each other "I HATE YOU!"

"We've not even had breakfast, there's no hate before breakfast" Jack says getting bread out of the bread bin.

"No I'm still going to hate her after breakfast" Blake mutters.

"And we're all going to think your an ass after breakfast" Brooke says going over to help her dad in the kitchen.

"Brooke don't say ass!" I scold.

"I'm twenty one mother, I'm pretty sure I can say ass"

"Well I'm pretty sure your old enough to move out" I say smirking going over to the fridge getting out the orange Juice.

"YAY! If Brooke moves out then I can have a WALK IN WARDROBE!" Alexis squeals.

"No I want a built in arcade" Gabe frowns.

I laugh "Even with Brooke gone I still have 4 kids to provide for"

"So?" Alexis asks trying to get out the cereal but she's too small, Gabe helps her which makes me smile when we need each other were there for each other.

"So my darling daughter, we have no money" Jack says kissing Alexis' head.

"Are we poor?" Blake asks.

"No! It's just we don't have enough for arcades and walk in wardrobes" I say pouring juice in 7 glasses, Sadie takes them and puts them on the table, Alexis puts the cereal on the table and sits down next to Sadie, Brooke and Blake sit across from them, Gabe sits at the head of table with me and then Jack once he puts the toast on the table.

"So you excited to start school again?" I ask pouring cereal into my bowl.

"Nope I'm usually in Sadies classes" Blake says making, the brunette girl across from him fling coco pops at him.

"I'm so trying out for cheerleading!" Alexis says biting her toast.

"Well I always get sat next to Texas Greengrass the hottest girl in my class!" Gabe says smiling.

"What about you Sadie?" Jack asks.

"Oh I don't really like school" She murmurs quietly looking down me and Jack share a look.

"Sweetie do you get bullied?" Jack says his voice dangerously calm if anyone messes with his children! SO HELP THEM GOD!

"Kind of, plus I don't really have many friends"

Alexis giggles "Me either they think I'm stupid but you can hang out with me?"

"I'd love to sis!" Sadie says making the two sisters share smiles.

**A:N Shall I continue?**

**I may have a chapter for each kid, what do you think?**

**Favorite character?**

**I may have Sadie and Blake have feelings for each other, they're not related technically, what do you think of that?**

**Please answer **


	2. Dates

**Sadie POV.**

I groan as I wake up, I still feel weird sleeping in a bed for. 18 months I slept under cars.

I still can believe Kim and Jacks kindness for taking me in and Gabe, Brooke and Alexis treating me as if I've always been there sister Blake not so much, he hates me!

I look in the mirror I was actually wearing pajamas, nice purple comfy ones my dark long curly hair messy and knotty, slightly sweaty from a nightmare I had, from earlier in the evening it was of my mum and her boyfriend Rob throwing me out on the streets when I was 10 then I went into care and ran away and was homeless again for 18 months before Kim and Jack found me.

I look at the clock its 4 in the morning, I quietly go downstairs I see Blake sat there watching telly quietly.

I give him a small smile but he stands up annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here basket case?" He hisses making me flinch, he reminds me of Rob just waiting to get rid of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screech, he stares at my confused before I punch him in the face he holds his face I slowly let my eyes connect with his before I start heading towards the door but Blake stops me.

"You can't just punch me and leave! It doesn't work that way"

I look down "You want it to work that why though?"

"I'm not going to lie, I hate you but MY family loves you, I don't want them being heartbroken"

I look up biting the inside of my cheek "Look I'm sorry I've never had a proper functioning family I don't know how it works"

Blake stares me down "Well you don't just leave when things go bad, or if you make a mistake, families...they help you pick up the pieces"

I smile up at him "Your alright you know"

"Just shut up" Blake glares before storming upstairs, I stare after him.

I swear that boy is bipolar! Whatever it is I'm going to help him pick up the pieces.

I bit my lip smiling before going upstairs, I go into my bedroom I get in the covers and rest my head on the pillow but my eyes were unwilling to close I think I'm too awake now to go to sleep, I search underneath my bed and get out my sketchpad and my pencil, that and a photo is all I had when my mum and rob kicked me out on the streets.

I start just doodling it always puts my mind at ease it gives me a sense of security because drawing is almost child like and when you've never had a proper childhood its nice.

I put my pencil and sketchpad away my eyes dropping slightly, I go to sleep leaving my light on sounds stupid doesn't it being 15 and wanting a light on but to me once again it gives me a sense of security.

I feel my room going dark.

I wake up hearing thunder seeing the noise coming through my windows I check the clock its 11! Shoot I hope Kim and Jack aren't mad I over slept.

I change into black leggings, a black tank top and a denim shirt, I brush my long curly hair leaving it down.

I go into the hallway but I'm dragged into another room I turn around to attempt to slap the person but they flip me, I study the room.

I think I've gone to barbie pink heaven, full of make up, shoes and clothes, it smells of really nice perfume.

I look up and see my new sister Alexis stood there, her blonde hair curled she's wearing a cream blouse, black leggings with 3 charm bracelets.

"Alexis what are you doing?" I ask slowly sitting up.

"I needed sister advice!"

I blink "What about Brooke?"

"Oh she's out with her best friend Lucas"

I nod and cross my legs "Okay so what do you need advice on"

"I'm going on a date! With Justin Miller"

I raise my eyebrow "Most popular boy in school? "

"Yes and I have 2 problems, 1. I think he asked me out for a joke and 2. Blake is too protective! He calls it a twin thing"

"Well how about me and Blake spy on you so he isn't too worried and if it is a joke Blake will punch him"

Alexis laughs "See your such a good sister!" the blonde quickly hugs me, I don't hug back because it was short and I was shocked.

"I'll talk to Blake, are you wearing that?"

Alexis laughs "No silly! I've been this for nearly 3 hours"

I smile and leave Alexis' room and go downstairs and see Blake kissing a girl, I frown feeling something strange in the pit of my stomach but I ignore it.

"BLAKE!" I shout making him and the girl pull away, I grab his arm pulling him into the kitchen.

"What is your problem basket case?"

"Alexis is going on a date tonight-"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"And we're going to spy on them"

"Can I punch him?"

I purse my lips moving them to the right "Hmm..Maybe"

"I'm going even if it means spending time with you, now if you'll excuse there's a hot cheerleader who's lips have my name on it" Blake says going into the living room.

Kim walks into the kitchen holding a laundry basket full of clothes "Hey sleeping beauty"

I smile "Hey Kim, me and Blake are spying on Alexis and her date tonight"

"Good now I can call Jack and tell him to put his binoculars back in the attic"

I stare at confused "Huh?"

"Oh Jack usually spies on her don't worry honey when you get a date he'll do the same"

I laugh "Nice to know I have a over protective dad figure"

"Where is this date?"

"A restaurant called Meatball Mania"

"Good place" Kim comments "I'll give you and Blake 15 each should be enough"

"If we don't murder each other before our food come" I joke

"Please avoid knives, I know obviously being in restaurant they will be knives just try not to use one"

I laugh and nod "Don't worry I'll try" I say going into the living room and Blake is still sucking the saliva out of the poor girl, I go upstairs, I hear grunts coming from Gabes room I raise my eyebrow and walk into his room.

"Gabe what are you doing exactly?" I ask seeing my adoptive brother led down pulling his jeans up

"I'm going out with my friends and Texas Greengrass is going to be there"

"And you like her?"

"Duh! And I can't fit into my jeans"

"Well standing up might help" I say, Gabe tries and stands up but falls down making me laugh.

"Not funny Sadie!"

"Sorry" I say helping him up, he jumps and pulls his jeans up making them fit.

"Done it!" Gabe announces proudly.

I clap sarcastically "Well done next thing on your to do list is too win a noble prize"

"Well guess who's not getting a thank you in my acceptance speech"

I laugh "Well I'm truly hurt, anyways have a nice time and don't try to hard with Texas desperation isn't attractive in a man" I say smirking before walking away, I check my phone and it's already 3PM, I was going out with Blake at 5 so I have 2 hours to kill, I knock on Alexis' bedroom door, just too be pulled inside, the blonde was holding up too dresses a orange one with blue birds on and a pale pink one.

"Which one?"

"The orange one and do you have a black leather jacket?"

Alexis giggles "Obviously there always in season"

"Well the orange dress and a black leather jacket will look perfect"

The blonds smile brightens "Your right! Thanks Sadie"

I smile softly "No problem"

"Oh and peach red or bright red lipstick"

"Hmm...peach red"

"Thank you again, I've never had a real friend before"

I nudge her playfully "I'm your sister remember"

Alexis bites her lip smiling "Your a really good sister, I hope this date with Justin is really"

"Me too sis, me too" I say leaving her room, I go into mine and try and look nice for my meal with Blake even if it was just to spy on Alexis, it's the closest thing I've ever been on to a date, I brush my hair before curling the ends more, I plait two parts of my hair before clipping it too either side of my head.

I apply foundation, eyebrow pencil, blusher and mascara it seemed like I was trying but not I have a crush on you trying.

As if I'd have a crush on Blake! He's a jerk and kind of my brother!

"LEXI! THE OTHER ONE!" Blake shouts, I roll my eyes and slip on my lilac pair of converse before running downstairs, Alexis looks so pretty!

"You look so pretty!" I compliment.

"Aww thanks chicken you too"

"Lexi are you not wearing your contacts?" Blake asks I slap him on the side of his arm.

"Seriously I hate you" I mutter.

"Trust me basketcase the feeling is mutual" He mutters making me glare at him.

"Can we just walk towards the restaurant?" Alexis pleads.

I tilt my head in confusion "Isn't Justin picking you up?"

"No I begged him not too!"

I raise my eyebrow "...why?"

"Dad would literally shoot him, he's very protective"

"Okay let's walk...and get this over with" Blake says walking out the door me and Alexis following behind him, we step out on the shiny wet pavement.

"I'm so nervous!" Alexis gushes.

"Really? I've never really felt nervous around a guy" I say.

"Not even when you're on a date?"

"Never been on one" I admit.

My blonde sister frowns "What why?"

"Because no one wants to date a homeless chick"

"Hm...Well your not homeless now so start looking"

I look a Blake "I've already started"

"Aww! Goodie!" Alexis squeals clapping her hands, we arrive at Meatball Mania we see Justin stood there looking gorgeous as per usual.

"Wish me luck" Alexis whisper I cross my fingers as she goes over to Justin.

"And then they were 2" I say as me and Justin enter the restaurant, we manage to get. 3 tables across from Alexis and justin.

"So...What are you thinking of getting?" I ask awkwardly scanning the menu.

"I'm thinking of...getting...away from you"

I give him a sarcastic smile "Always the charmer aren't you?"

"I try...around girls do you know any?"

I glare at for a knife but the waiter comes "What drinks would the lovely couple like?"

I laugh "TRUST ME! We are not a couple"

"She wishes...and we'll have two cokes" Blake murmurs.

"Well if the lady is single, how about I see her after work?" The waiter says, he's around 40!

I crinkle my nose in disgust "I'm sorry but that's illegal"

"I know it gives me a thrill" The waiter winks touching my arm making me flinch.

Blake stands up and grabs the waiter by his shirt "NEVER TOUCH OR LOOK AT HER AGAIN!" He shouts pushing the waiter and sitting back down.

I give him a incredulous look "Blake?"

"Let's just order our food I'm starving"

**Alexis POV.**

My jaw goes wide looking at my twin brother practically attack a waiter, I shake my head at him and go back to my menu.

"THATS WHO YOU ARE!" Justin exclaims clicking his fingers "Your Blakes Brewers Twin"

"You don't really like me do you?" I say looking him in the eyes.

He looks down "No it was a dare, I don't even know your name "

I laugh shaking my head "I'm actually an idiot" I stand up grabbing my purse "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be an idiot somewhere else" I say tears threatening to spill out of my eyes, I go outside.

I breath in and out before starting to cry, Why am I so stupid?!

"Hey Blondie" A voice says making me turn around hoping to see Justin but it's the waiter Blake attacked.

"I just got fired" The man announces "Why don't you cheer me up?"

I shake my head and start walking home but he grabs my arms tightly and throws me against the brick wall.

Fear washes over my body, I open my mouth to scream but his disgusting hands stop me.

WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANY KARATE?!

The man throws my jacket off me and runs his horrible hands over my arms making me flinch.

"HELP!" I plead desperately, The man's slaps me making me shut up.

"Get away from her!" A voice growls, I can't make out who it is.

The waiter laughs "Not a chance sunshine"

The other person grabs the waiter and throws him on the floor punching him repeatedly, I feel hot sticky tears falling down my face.

The other person comes towards me, I flinch slightly but quickly study my savior.

"Justin?" I ask in a small voice.

"Brewer?" He asked "I'm so sorry"

I smile softly "Whthat for? You saved me"

"But I made you leave and if I didn't you would of been safe"

"Hey! I'm fine now you got here just in time" I say softly making the much taller boy look down at me.

"Please can I walk you home...?"

"Sure and by the way I'm Alexis" I say smiling As we walk.

"Okay then I'm Justin nice to meet you"

I laugh "Nice to meet you too"

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS **

**Favorite character?**

**Do you like Justin?**

**Should I carry on with JALEXIS (Justin and Alexis) ?**

**Favorite sibling relationship?**

**Does Sadie have feelings for Blake?**


	3. I'll be your Soldier

**Alexis POV.**

It's Only been 7 hours since that disgusting man...tried to r-rape me.

I've showered 3 times since then I keep feeling his horrible hands go over my body, it's now 3AM and I haven't slept a wink I keep seeing his face.

Obviously I haven't told anyone and Justin promised he wouldn't tell I really couldn't deal with the questions and the looks.

But I was scared, what if the waiter found me and wanted to finish what he started, I gulp sweat dripping down my body.

I bit my lip anxiously and climb out of bed shakily and make my way towards my favorite person in the entire world's room I quietly go inside.

"Lexi?" Blake asks as lowers his phone to his neck, I realize that he was on the phone.

"Sorry I'll just go" I say tears in my eyes, even my twin didn't have time for me.

"Wait!" Blake says I face him as he hangs up the phone, I attempt to smile but My brother being my brother doesn't believe it.

"Lex what's wrong?"

I start crying and run towards Blake he hugs me tightly.

"Who did this to you?"

I shake my head "I-It's nothing"

"Is it Justin? I WILL KILL HIM!" Blake barks making me flinch, he's face softens as he stares at me.

"No...he was amazing"

"What happened then?...Lexi please tell me!" Blake pleads.

I hiccup and wipe my tears pulling away from my twin brother.

"Well I went out of the restaurant and..." I start sobbing.

"And?!"

"Th-That wai-waiter tr-tr-tried...to" I manage to choke out, Blakes face darkens as he punches the wall causing a small hole I wince.

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Blake roars storming downstairs, I quickly try and follow him but he's too fast.

"What's going on?" Gabe asks sleepily behind me.

"SOME PRICK TOUCHED OUR SISTER!" Blake shouts before going outside slamming the door.

"Babies?" Mum asks walking down the stairs "Lexi bear what's wrong?"

I shake my head crying as mum wraps her arms around me I cry into her shoulder.

"Where's daddy?" I ask softly.

Mum looks down at my weakly tears in her eyes "SADIE! BROOKE! BLAKE!" Mum shouts.

"Blake went out" Gabe says, I go over to him and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

Sadie and Brooke comes downstairs and stand with me and Gabe.

"Dad is gone back on tour, indefinitely"

"Tour?" Sadie asks.

"Sweetie Your dad is in the army"

I look at my brother and sisters, tears are streaming down Brookes face, I go over and give her a hug.

"Your dad is an amazing soldier so please can you be my little soldiers"

We all nod and wrap our arms around each other.

"Where is your brother?" Mum asks me and Gabe exchange glances.

"He's being a good brother" Gabe announces.

Mum crosses her arms "Really? What is he doing? Which is so good?"

I look down tears threatening to spill, I bit my lip and exhale loudly before looking up.

The phone rings, Brooke answers it.

"Hello?...No this is his sister...sure I'll put her on now" Brooke says and passes the phone to mum.

"Yes this is she...Oh yes I'm on my way...And yes I can pay $100...Thank you goodbye" Mum says hanging up she puts her hands in her face "Your brother has been arrested"

I freeze.

BLAKE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

"Can I come with you to the police station?" I ask quietly, Mum sighs and nods, I grab one of Blakes jackets and wrap it around my body before going outside with mum and get inside the car, we drive in silence for 10 minutes before we reach the police station we quickly run inside.

Mum talks to the police officer, I follow patiently as the police officer leads us into a jail cell, I see my brother sat down next to a few men who look a little mean but don't judge a book by its cover.

I shake my head in disbelief as he looks up, the police officer opens the cell and grabs Blake.

"Your very lucky Blake"

"I can't be that lucky I got caught" My brother mutters, Mum and the officer go into his office to sign the paperwork.

I smack Blake on the arm "What do you think you were doing" My face softens as my twins face turns to the floor "You could of got hurt and I would of never forgive myself"

Blake looks up and pulls me into a hug, I go on my tiptoes as my brother burries his face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Blake!" I whisper.

Blake kisses the top of my head and laughs "I love you too dork"

Mum comes back out and hugs Blake then gently slaps his arm "What's this about being arrested 3 times this month?"

"Oh...did dad not tell you"

"Blake your grounded til Christmas"

"What's? Ma it's September"

"Congratulations they actually teach you something at school" Mum says as we walk out of the police station.

We get inside, we go into the living room Brooke watching telly with Sadie are asleep, while Gabe is a sleep on Brookes lap.

"Blake! We've been so worried!" Brooke hisses her face softens "Now come and give your big sister a hug" Blake laughs and gives Brooke a hug.

Blake scans the room "Ma? Where's dad?"

Mum smiles inwardly "Sweetie Your dad has gone back on tour"

"But he'll be back soon right?" My twin asks hopefully, I frown looking at him.

"That's the thing it's indefinite, it could be til Christmas maybe longer". Mum explains.

"Dad isn't going to be here for Christmas?!" Brooke asks "But...dad needs to be here, It's Sadies first Christmas with us" I nod in agreement.

"Were all going to have to pull together, Plus dad skypes when he can and calls" Mum says, we nod Blake walks over and puts his arm around me.

"I promise we'll all be strong for you mum" Brooke says, me and Blake nod in agreement.

"Thanks and please stay out of trouble" Mum says directly looking at My twin.

"I'll try" Blake says, Mum quickly hugs him.

"I'm only tough on you because you can do so much better than getting arrested and hanging in gangs".Mum says before kissing his head.

**A:N So Jack is in the army and away indefinitely don't worry i can still make KICK happen.**

**Favorite character?**

**Favorite sibling relationship? **

**What do you want to happen next? **

**Please Answer **


	4. Congratulations

**Brooke POV.**

I brush my long hair, life in this house is so hectic already and I have a bad feeling I'm about to add to that drama.

I change into a bobbi Wassabi top and black leggings, I slip on green converse I throw my hair up into a scruffy ponytail.

I quickly apply a layer of mascara and a touch of blusher before I grab my keys, phone and purse, I quickly go downstairs and go outside, I climb inside of my car and begin driving towards the pharmacy, I quickly pull up and get out of the car.

I walk inside the pharmacy and search for pregnancy tests, I quickly grab some clearblue tests I go to the checkout counter.

"Aw are you and your husband expecting?" The woman asks smiling.

"Not exactly" I mutter giving the woman the money before walking out of the Pharmacy, I sit inmy car and put my hands in my face, before driving home.

I tap my false nails on my steering wheel, What am I going to do if I am pregnant?

I know mum and dad would NEVER kick me out, so atleast I'll have a roof over my head but telling the father, we don't exactly like each other.

He's a surgeon and I'm training to be a nurse I met him on my placement, we pretty much argued all the time and then I saw him in a nightclub and somehow we ended up having hot meaningless sex, it sounds ever so classy doesn't it?

I pull up to the house, I sigh and grab my pharmacy bag I quickly head inside locking my car behind me.

"Hey Brooke!" Sadie greets.

I smile at my sister "Hey Sadie...is anyone in the bathroom?"

"No i don't think so"

I nod and quickly run upstairs and go into the bathroom locking behind me, I get out the test I don't bother reading the instructions, I'm 21 this isn't my first pregnancy scare that makes me sound slutty doesn't it?

I wee on the stick, I wrap it up in toilet paper but something catches my eye the results have already come up I look at them.

_POSITIVE 12+_

Shit! How could I have not noticed for 12 weeks?! I guess with dad going back on tour, and failing my exams I've been too busy.

But I should of finished my nursing by Christmas so I'll have stable income and Rocky the babies father is a surgeon so he earns quite a bit of money, that's at least if he wants to be involved.

I put the test on in the bin and dial my doctors office.

"Hello this is Dr. Martins office how may I help you?"

"Hi I would like to book an appointment for Brooke Brewer"

"Okay, we have a appointment tomorrow morning at 11, is that okay?"

"That's fine Thank you"

"Okay have a nice day"

"You too" I say hanging up, I put my pregnancy test in the bin and grab my phone going downstairs.

I bite my lip the sooner I get it over with the better "MUM! BLAKE! GABE! ALEXIS!" I shout, Sadie was stood next to me, the family comes downstairs.

"What is it sweetie? I'm helping Alexis with her first day back outfit" Mum says.

I roll my eyes, Typical Alexis "Please don't judge or be mad at me...I'm pregnant"

"BROOKE!" Mum shouts, I feel tears in my eyes "Are you happy and keeping the baby?"

I nod "Yes Mama"

"Congratulations sweetie!" She says pulling me into a hug "Me and your dad will always support you"

I smile "Thanks mum"

"I'm an aunty! I hope it's a girl I can dress her up!" Alexis squeals giving me a hug I roll my eyes but hug back anyway.

"I'm happy for ya sis, but can I give the father a beating?" Blake asks.

"As much as I hate Rocky no" I blurt out.

"Rocky Lewis? The GORGEOUS Surgeon!" Alexis gushes, I nod, "Brooke! Your baby is going to be so gorgeous"

I laugh "Thanks Lex"

"Congratulations" Sadie says smiling I hug her.

"Maybe you can tell your niece or nephew about its Aunties homeless days, then you'd be the cool Aunt" I joke

"I'm an aunty?" Sadie asks.

I laugh "Of course your family now!"

"So you...had sex?" Gabe asks.

"Obviously!" I snap "I forgot your about the 10" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"At least I'm not going to get fat"

I frown at him, Brothers are so mean!

"So have you told Rocky?" Mum asks, I look down.

"No...do I have to?"

"Seem as it's his baby too I'm going to say yes"

"I'll go to the hospital now, he's working today"

"How do you know that?" Mum asks.

"Because I asked not to be on placement today because I want to kill Rocky" I say scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I'll walk out with you I'm going on a jog" Alexis says.

I blink "You jog?"

"Duh! Why else would I wear this silly?" She giggles, I look at her outfit she's wearing black leggings, a thin blue jumper and pink trainers.

"Let's just go" I sigh grabbing my keys my little sister following me.

"Bye!" Alexis calls as she jogs off, I roll my eyes and get inside my car.

I feel physical sick I really don't want to tell him, partly because I want to throttle him, I park up at the hospital car park.

I have my student nurse badge, so I sling it around my neck and get out of my car locking iron behind me, I walk inside the hospital.

"Hey Brooke, I thought you weren't on placement today" My friend Lydia says, she's a student nurse too.

"Is Rocky here?"

"I thought you hated him?"

"Is he?" I ask desperately.

"He just went for his break"

I nod "Thanks Lyd" I say running to the staff room, but I feel a pain in my ankle and my body collide with the floor I quickly protect my stomach.

"OW!" I cry, I think I've twisted my ankle, I hold my ankle but it's too painful.

"Brunette Barbie?"

I look up and see Rocky stood there, I attempt to stand up but I almost fall Rocky catches me in time.

"I think I twisted my ankle" I say leaning on him for support.

"I'll take you to radiography"

Shit! When your pregnant you can't go for x-rays "I can't!"

"Stop being so proud! Your obviously in pain"

"No seriously! Just help me onto a chair" I say as we hobble into the waiting room, Rocky helps me onto a chair.

"Sit down" I instruct, with a loud sigh the surgeon does as he's told.

"Some of us have to work you know?"

I roll my eyes "Remember 12 weeks ago when we-"

"Had hot meaningless sex, sure and by the way I find it adorable how you counted the weeks"

I hit his arm "I'm pregnant"

I think I've killed him...I wave a hand infront of his face "Rocky?"

"This can't be happening"

I look down "Look if you don't want to be involved-"

"No! It's not that it's just I don't know how to be a dad"

I have the urge to grab his hand but I ignore it "I thought you lived with your dad"

His face darkens "Exactly"

"Rocky is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nah! Let's try and get you checked out, do you have a doctors appointment?"

I nod "Tomorrow at 11 do you want to come?"

"Please" Rocky says helping me up, I smile at him.

**Alexis POV.**

"ALEXIS!" A familiar voice shouts, I turn around and see Justin stood there.

"Hey Justin!" I greet smiling.

"How are you?" He asks carefully.

"I'm fine thank you how are you?"

"Good thanks"

We continue to walk in silence until I speak up "Justin...Why are you speaking to me? I thought the dare was over"

"Maybe I like you"

I shake my head "You've already toyed with my feelings once please don't do it again"

"What? Alexis-" I cut Justin off.

"Just leave me alone please" I say jogging away from him, I feel tears in my eyes but I shake them away and focus on running.

I run home and step inside, I see Brooke and some crutches.

"Are you okay? And the baby?" I ask concerned rushing over to my sister.

She laughs "I'm fine and so is the baby...do you want to see the scan?"

I tilt my head "I thought your appointment wasn't until tomorrow"

"Well Rocky got concerned for the baby, so we ended up having a emergency scan to make sure the baby was okay"

"I can't help the fact that I was worried" A voice says coming downstairs, I turn around and see Rocky stood there holding a blanket.

He's so gorgeous!

"Please can I look at the picture?"

Brooke nods and shows me the scan photo "It looks like a peanut...do you know the sex?"

"No that's the next scan sweetie" Mum says walking into the lounge "Isn't my grand-baby gorgeous?"

I flip my hair "It takes after its Aunty"

"Aw thanks Alexis" Sadie says walking downstairs.

"Where the hell is everyone coming from?!" I exclaim.

**Aw Congratulations Brooke!**

**What do you think of Rocky?**

**Brookes pregnant!**

**Do you think Justin actually likes Alexis?**

**Favorite couple? Rocky/Brooke Alexis/Justin. Sadie/Blake**

**Please answer :)xx **

**KICK in the next one :)**


	5. Skype

**Kim POV.**

I quickly brush my hair and change into black leggings and one of Jacks t-shirts, it smelt just like him I gently kiss it before going downstairs, Alexis, Sadie, Gabe, Brooke and Blake are gathered around the computer ready for their dad to Skype them.

I sit down in the middle of them, I wrap my arm around Brooke and Sadie.

"DADS RINGING!" Gabe exclaims answering it.

"Hey babies!" Jack greets giving me butterflies.

"DAD!" The kids exclaim.

"What have I missed?" Jack asks, I look at Brooke as she gets out her scan photo.

"Daddy your going to be a granddad?"

"What?" Jack asks tilting his head.

Brooke goes closer to the camera and shows the scan photo "That is your grandchild daddy"

Jack smiles "JERRY! IM GOING TO BE A GRANDDAD!"

I laugh "Always loud"

"You know it baby" He says winking at me.

"EW!" The kids exclaim. Running away, Me and Jack laugh.

"How are you holding up Kimmy?"

I feel tears in my eyes "Hard...I mean With Brooke being pregnant, Blake got arrested"

"WHAT?!" Jack exclaims.

"He had a fight with this Waiter I don't really know why"

"I really miss you and the kids" Jack says his voice cracking slightly.

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks "We miss you too, I love you baby"

"I love you more princess"

I smile wiping my cheeks "Do you have an idea on when you'll be back home?"

"Sorry darling, I don't I promise I will try and be back for when Brookes baby will be born"

"She's 3 months gone"

My husband smiles "Only 6 months"

"What about Christmas?"

"I think I can get voluntary leave for a few days"

"Really?" I ask perking up.

"Yes baby doll, So who's the father?"

"Oh Rocky Lewis, the surgeon"

"I thought they hated each other"

I laugh "Hate often turns to love Jackie"

"Please can I talk to the kids?"

I nod "KIDS! DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" I shout the kids run in, and all surround the computer screen.

"So I'm going to get voluntary leave at Christmas"

"Yay!" Alexis cheers smiling.

"And when Brooke goes into labour"

I turn to look at my eldest daughter who's in tears "Sorry it's just that the hormones" she sobs I sigh and wrap my arms around her rocking her gently.

"I remember when you mum was crazy with hormones" Jack jokes

Gabe shudders "I don't want to think of mum being pregnant, sex equals pregnant"

"Your an idiot" Blake mutters.

"To be fair I don't want to think about it either" Alexis interjects.

I laugh "Well it happened my lovelies"

"So? We don't want to think about it" Brooke sobs, I laugh and rock her more.

"I need to go guys Love you!"

"Love you" Me, Sadie, Blake, Alexis, Gabe and Brooke chorus in before Jack ends the call.

"Mum I wish dad wasn't in the army" Alexis says "We have to get up at 3 in the morning to talk to him"

I laugh "But it's worth it, is it not?"

"Yeah I guess it is" Gabe says, I smile and ruffle his hair.

Blake stands up and storms away, we all share worried glances.

"I'll go" Sadie says, I nod.

**Sadie POV.**

I quickly follow Blake, he goes out into the garden I shake my head and go up to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly making him whip around.

"What do you care?"

"Because I do Blake"

Blakes runs a hand over his face "I really miss him, and I feel like when he's gone I have to replace him and be brave"

"Your already Brave, you and Jack our two different people both brilliant and amazing"

He smiles down at me "Just don't move"

"What-" I get cut off by Blakes lips on mine, I quickly kiss back.

I feel my heart beating so loud I'm afraid he can hear it, we pull away looking at each other.

"Well..." He says awkwardly.

I let out a forceful laugh "Well..."

"That was" Blake starts.

"interesting" I finish.

"Yeah you could say that"

"Sure...sure" I say looking at the floor.

"I'm going to go inside now" He says I nod before Blake goes inside.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see Gabe stood there looking confused.

"Where you and Blake just kissing?"

"Uhh...No" I lie "I don't think that was us"

"Is that incest?" Gabe asks.

"Even IF we DID kiss, which we didn't, technically no it is not incest because me and Blake aren't releated only by social services" I explain badly.

"Do you like him?"

I snort "Pssh...No"

"Yes you do! Don't be stupid!"

I frown "I'm not stupid"

"Fine your not stupid but you like him"

"Yes but I've stabbed people before so don't tell anyone" I threaten Gabe who runs away, I laugh and walk inside.

Brooke limps up to me her hair ruffled sick on the side of her mouth "Don't get pregnant" she murmurs before going back to the sofa because of her twisted ankle she can't go up the stairs.

Kim walks up to me drinking a cup of coffee "Sweetie it's 4 in the morning, are you going to bed? I'm sleeping downstairs with Brooke"

"I feel sick" I admit my stomach has been doing somersaults since me and Blake kissed.

My adoptive mother puts a hand on my forehead "You don't feel hot but you go up to bed and sleep then we'll see how you feel in the morning"

I smile and nod going upstairs, Blake comes out of the bathroom we look at each other for a couple of moments, I go to the top of the stairs, Blake walks up to me making me fall back slightly but he quickly catches me.

"Thanks" I say breathlessly.

"As long as your okay"

"Before we probably shouldn't of done that" I whisper.

Blake frowns "But I wanted too"

I look up at him again before kissing him gently, he kisses back picking me up taking me inside his room.

We pull away catching our breath.

"We can't do this your suppose to be my brother" I say.

"I know but..."

We kiss again I climb on top of him as he holds my waist almost protectively, I smile into the kiss slightly.

We pull away me still sat on his chest "Well we could do this secretly"

Blake smirks "I like that" I smile down at him before kissing him passionately.

**So Sadie and Blake are a secret couple OoO**

**What Do You want to see happen?**

**Favorite character?**


	6. Never take things for Granted

**Brooke POV.**

I throw my hair up into high bun and change into my student nurse uniform, and my non slip shoes.

I quickly apply foundation, mascara, bronzer and lipgloss, I put my phone in my pocket and put my student badge around my neck.

I go downstairs and see my mum cooking breakfast, I smile and grab a slice of toast.

"Hey babe are you telling your mentor that your pregnant?"

I nod "Well I'll need to tell the hospital too as by the time I'm going on maternity leave I'll already be a fully trained nurse"

"Okay have a nice day and take it easy"

I nod and laugh "Will do Mama love you"

"And you" Mum says before I go outside, I get in my car and drive to the hospital I quickly park and I go inside the hospital.

"Hey Brooke! Your on the out patient ward"

I nod "Okay" I say going in the lift I go to the ward, I finally arrive.

I hate lifts!

I smile as I walk into the ward I see my mentor Julie there.

"Hey Julie!" I greet "I need to talk to you"

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"I'm 3 months pregnant"

Julie pulls me into a tight hug "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" I say smiling brightly.

"Not meaning to be nosy but who's the father?"

"Oh...Rocky" I squeak out.

"Surgeon Rocky?"

I nod "That's the one"

"Well that explains how happy he is"

I smile "Was he really happy?"

"Trust me sweetie I've known the boy since he was 10, 10 years onwards"

"He's only 20? How the hell is he a surgeon?"

Julie smiles "He's extremely clever infact he skipped quite a few grades"

"Let's hope my baby gets its daddy's smarts" I say running a hand over my belly.

Julie squeezes my shoulder "Congratulations again! And your first patient is on bed number 7"

I nod and go towards bed number 7, a man sat up is there, I read his charts.

"Why Hello Ricky Weaver, that name sounds so familiar" I say smiling.

"Cheers babe" He smirks.

"So you've had your an ingrown toenails removed"

"I know it was such a hard operation"

"Ricky its only 30 minutes" I say laughing.

"I like your laugh"

I click my fingers "I know who you are now!...You dick you broke my mum's heart"

"Who's your mum?" Ricky asks.

"You'll know her as Kim Crawford but now she's Kim Brewer" I say proudly.

"God! Your mum was such a loser she wouldn't put out!"

I glare at the sleazebag "I'm so close to smacking you"

"Whatever, your just as big of an ugly loser as your mum "

I lunge towards him but strong arms pull me back I turn around and see Rocky there.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

I look down "I was defending my mum...And myself" I look back up.

Rocky's face softens, he turns to Ricky "Would you please not insult my baby's grandmother and my baby's mother"

"Whatever like I care"

"Ricky I use to destroy guys like you daily! So I would shut your mouth" Rocky threatens before turning his attention back to me.

"I got your back yeah?"

I nod as he walks away, "It looks like you can be discharged but a family member or a friend will have to drive you home" I say passing Ricky the forms.

"Thanks" I mutter as he passes the forms back, I turn on my heel and walk to my next patient.

"Hello Paige Lewis, I'm your nurse Brooke" I greet, I see a girl with dark brown hair with blonde dip dye.

"Hi nice to meet you"

I smile "Okay, so you came in with serve abomnal pain"

"Yes I had miscarriage"

I felt tears in my eyes, I actually felt guilty I had a lovely healthy baby while the girl infront of me lost hers "I'm truly sorry, I know it doesn't make it better its only a 5 letter word but still I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's fine I'm only 15, too much responsibility"

"We offer therapist sessions incase you need someone to talk to" I say gently.

"No thanks, I just want it all to go away like a bad dream and I need to get home"

I give her a half smile "Well you'll need a parent or guardian to sign the release forms"

"Okay my mum is in the hall, a nurse before gave her a prescription"

"Okay, well I hope your okay and I wish you the best"

"Thank you Brooke, your the first genuine person to talk to me"

"It's fine sweetie" I say before walking over to Julie.

"Hey Brooke you look really upset you okay?"

"I feel so guilty that girl just lost her baby, and hear I am with my baby safe and sound" I say looking back at Paige who's now crying into her mother's shoulder.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks I quickly wipe them away, Julie puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break? Maybe find Rocky"

I nod and leave the ward, a couple of more tears fall, I hear footsteps.

"Brooke? Julie paged me"

I look up at him "We are so lucky and I'm never going to take that for granted"

"I promise we never will"

I smile through my tears "Thank you Rocky, you've actually stopped being a asshole"

He laughs and hugs me tightly, I actually felt so content and safe in his arms.

"Your a good hugger" I mumble into his shoulder.

"Well your not too bad"

We pull apart and smile at him.

I see Paige coming out the ward a blanket drapped around her shoulder, she looks in pain but that's normal.

"Paige can I walk out with you?" I ask, the girl nods as we walk.

"Congratulations" Paige says tears falling down her face.

"On what sweetie?"

"Your pregnancy I overheard you talking about it"

I felt tears roll down my face too "Thank you"

"Brooke? Why didn't my baby survive?"

I look up at her "I don't know Paige terrible things happen to good people"

"It was a girl, she was going to be called Lily, I only found out she was a girl 2 days ago"

"I'm sorry" I say, the young girl collapses in my arms sobbing, I rock her gently as I cry too.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here" I say softly once Paige calmed down.

"Thank you so much! And I pray for the best for you and the baby"

I smile "Thank you, I pray that your heart heals and everything will work out perfectly for you because you deserve it"

**I honestly found myself really upset as I wrote about Paige and her story line.**

**I may keep Paige in it for a while but I'm not sure.**

**Atleast Brooke and Rocky are getting along.**


	7. First day of School

**Alexis POV.**

I bite my lip nervously, Today is the first day back at school!

I was wearing Ivory colored skinny jeans, a pink peach blouse with pink peach high heels. I quickly apply foundation, blusher, mascara and eyebrow pencil.

I squrit a few layers of perfume, before curling the ends of my hair.

I grab my leather school bag, and go downstairs.

There's a knock on the door, I quickly go and answer it.

"Justin?" I ask tilting my head.

"Hey why don't I walk you to school?"

I lean against the door frame "Wouldn't that ruin your reputation?"

Justin smiles "I don't care about that"

I study his face before he speaks up again "I care about you Alexis"

I laugh "You don't know anything about me, you asked me out on a date and you didn't even know my name"

"I don't know what it is but there's something about you Alexis Brewer when I'm with you I can't catch my breath"

I smile then look at the floor "Just a walk right?"

"Just a walk as friends"

I look up smiling "Shall we go?"

Justin holds out his arm as I take it he says "We shall Princess Brewer"

I laugh as we walk down the street, Maybe Justins intentions are true, at least I pray they are.

**Sadie POV.**

I smile as I see Justin and Alexis walking down the street.

I frown, Shoot! I'm still in my pajamas I quickly go towards the bathroom but two strong arms gently grab my waist and pull me into there room.

I turn around and see Blake stood there "I won't get to kiss you all day"

He frowns "I know so you can't look too sexy today"

I laugh and kiss him, he kisses back.

"I need to get ready"

"Fine baby" Blake pouts, I give him a peck before going into the bathroom to get changed, I wear brown skinny jeans, a black tank top with a muddy green coat and small Grey high heel boots.

I apply foundation, mascara and blusher before stepping out in the hallway, I see Blake looking extremely gorgeous in his football varsity Jacket, a white t-shirt and jeans.

"I thought I told you not to look sexy" He pouts, I giggle as we walk downstairs.

I grab my brown leather backpack from the bottom of the stairs, Blake grabs his school bag too.

"Ma! We're off" My boyfriend shouts.

"Bye Kids have a nice day Love you!"

"And you!" We chorus in before leaving.

As we walk a couple of girls wink at Blake, I felt a horrible twinge in my stomach and insecure.

"You won't flirt with us girls right?" I whisper.

"Of course I wouldn't! Sadie I'm faithful to you"

I smile but I still feel uneasy "Good"

"I'm going to catch up with my mates, wait for me at the gates when school finishes "

I nod and walk inside everyone looks at me as if I'm a freak that's what happens when people find out that you use to sleep under cars.

"Hey Orphan, how the hell did you get adopted?" The most horrible girl in school Maya sneers, I shake my head looking down walking away.

I feel my arm being grabbed I turn around and see Maya stood there.

"I was talking to you freak"

I pull her arm of me "Yeah but I'm not talking to you"

"Your so pathetic"

"Yeah I'm the pathetic one says the girl who picks on others" I say smirking, a hand collides with my face.

I quickly punch her in the face but with my look a teacher called sees and too make matters worse she hates me!

"SADIE!" Miss, James shouts, she grabs my shoulder and pushes me towards the principals office.

"Please Miss it won't happen again" I plead "Please!"

"Okay! I'll give you a chance seem as you've just been adopted and obviously going through things"

I grin "Thank you!"

"I still don't care for you Sadie" Miss. James says before walking away.

I shove my hands in my pockets, What's the point being here?! NO one likes me, even my boyfriend doesn't want to hang out with me.

I go towards the back door of the school which is never locked for emergency reasons, I quickly push it open and run out of the school grounds before the gates close.

I breath heavily and catch my breath before running again, I go to where I always use to go when I skipped school.

"Little Lady! I haven't seen you in a while" This guy from my old gang called Snake says.

"Yeah I'm off the streets now"

"Do you have money?"

I sigh and reach into my pocket and fish out $5.

"Do you have vodka or smokes?" I ask.

Snake nods and passes me a cigarette, I light it up using his lighter, I exhale the smoke feeling a sense of relief but it doesn't feel as good as it usually did.

"Vodka?" I ask.

"More money then Vodka"

I fish out $3 "All I have"

He passes me the Vodka, I quickly unscrew the cap before gulping it down, I wipe my mouth with the side of my hand.

"I don't tell good" I frown "Usually when I did this in felt good"

"Little Lady your not one of us anymore, that's why"

I look down nodding "If I'm not one of you who am i?"

"That's for you to decide"

I look up at him "But I don't know who I was in the first place"

**Blake POV.**

I walk into my last class, which I knew Sadie was in I haven't seen her all day, she'll be fine though.

I search the room, but no Sadie I frown worriedly where the hell is my girlfriend?!

I quickly dial her number but no answer.

"Shit!" I whisper wiping my face with My hands, Maybe she went home sick? No she would of told me!

I bite my lip anxiously, I couldn't concentrate WHERE IS SHE?!

One hour then, I can look for her, I'm sure she'll be fine right? I think about her for the rest of the hour, the bell rings!

I quickly grab my stuff and run out of the room, I push past everyone leaving the school building.

"BLAKE!" A voice says making my heart race, I turn around and see Sadie stood there, I fight the urge to grab her into a tight hug.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick"

"Long story"

I smell smoke and alcohol "Have you been drinking and smoking?"

"Yes but it didn't feel right"

I sigh "Come on were not going home yet" I say as I start walking Sadie follows, I smile as I reach where I was heading towards.

"Blake this is in the middle of nowhere"

I quickly grab her into a tight hug "Never make me that worried again!"

"I promise! I'll go to school tomorrow as well"

"Why did you skip?" I ask concerned still.

"Maya was being horrible and slapped me"

I felt anger "How could someone hurt my angel?"

Sadie smiles up at me before giving me a kiss, I kiss back.


	8. Don't forget me

**Alexis POV.**

I sigh before jogging again, I love jogging it helped me think and watch the world go by.

"ALEXIS!" I hear a familiar voice shout, I turn around and see Justin.

I laugh "You can call me Lexi you know"

"Okay then Sexy Lexi"

I blush "Thanks for the sexy comment"

"Dont thank me it's the truth"

I smile looking at the floor "Stop making me blush!"

"C'mon we're friends I don't make you blush"

I feel my heart and mood deflate "Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

I smile up at him "Of course I am"

Justin smiles at me "Good I need to tell you something"

"Shoot Miller"

"Remember how I told you that I audition for this singing competition?"

I nod slowly "Yeah?"

"An agent found me and wants me to move to LA so I can work with him"

I look at him my whole body freezing.

"I know it's crazy but I'm moving in tomorrow at 5"

I nod "I gotta go" I say before quickly Running away tears falling down my cheeks.

Justin had slowly became my best friend and crush.

I finally arrive home and lean against the cold brick wall "Why does he have to leave?"

I hear someone come outside and see Mum stood there.

"Alexis?"

"Justins moving to LA" I say my voice cracking.

"And you like him?"

I shake my head tears falling down my face "I-I think I love him"

Mum frowns and pulls me into a tight hug "Tell him! Your dad almost moved to Japan when we were your age and if he went and I never told him how I felt then I would always regret because you never forget your first love"

I nod wiping my cheeks "I'm going to think about it" I say pulling away, Mum nods and goes inside just as Brooke comes outside.

"I'm going baby shopping want to come?"

I nod and follow her into her car.

"What's wrong?"

"Justins moving to LA"

"I'm sorry Lex I know you liked him"

I laugh shakily "I really don't want him to leave but he's got some recording contract"

Brookes jaw drops "That's amazing! I knew he could sing but!"

I feel my phone vibrate I check the caller ID it's Justin I quickly decline it and put it back in my pocket.

"Ignoring him isn't going to fix anything"

I close my eyes "I know but what do I say?"

Brooke laughs "Isn't it obvious? Tell Justin what's in your heart"

I nod weakly feeling Crap, my heart really hurts, we pull up outside the Mall.

"Brooke?" I ask cutely batting my eyelashes.

"What do you want?"

"Please can I borrow $20?" I plead.

Brooke sighs and passes me the money, I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks sis! Ring me when your going" I say running out of the car, I quickly run into the mall.

I go into Justins favorite store 'Topman', I look around for something.

I grab some sunglasses, LA's really sunny so he'll need these I also grab him a chain and a ring, I grab myself the same except the sunglasses.

I quickly pay for them before leaving the store, I go sit on a bench and attach the rings to the chains, I place mine around my neck and place it underneath my top.

I feel my phone vibrate, it's Brooke "Hey babe! I can find anything I want for my little bundle of joy so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car"

"LEXI!" A sexy voice says making me whip around.

"Justin" I squeak out.

"We need to talk"

I shake my head "No we don't"

"Please! I can't leave with you being mad at me"

I feel tears in my eyes I fake a smile "Then don't leave then"

"What?"

I suddenly feel courage, even though tears are dripping down my face "Please don't leave me! I'm so in love with you"

Justin stares at me "If you really loved me! You wouldn't make me feel guilty for wanting to pursue my dream!"

"BECAUSE IT KILLS ME TO THINK I WON'T SEE YOU!"

"IT KILLS ME TOO!" Justins shouts.

I snort "As if, you know what have a nice time in LA" I say storming away.

"I WILL!" Justin shouts after me, I face him before sticking my middle finger up at him.

I quickly run back to the car tears building up, I climb inside the car.

"Where have you been?!" Brooke snaps, her face softens as she looks at me.

"I HATE HIM!" I cry sobbing loudly Brooke rocks me and kisses my head.

"You don't sweetie otherwise you wouldn't be this upset"

"I don't care for him" I lie, Brooke looks at me before driving home, the ride home is full of silence I really didn't want to talk I could barely breathe.

I walk inside slamming the car door, I race upstairs into my bedroom before I go under the covers crying loudly.

I feel my phone vibrate I quickly decline it knowing it would be Justin, my phone lights up saying 1 voicemail.

I sigh loudly before pressing my phone to my ear waiting to hear my voicemail "Lexi its me, I was being an ass...again, just please answer me because I would never forgive myself if I let us part not friends"

I laugh before deleting the message not even wanting to hear the rest, I play with the ring on my chain.

I feel my eyes drope before everything becomes dark.

**Justin POV.**

I put a hand over my face, I'm getting on a plane in 3 hours and Me and Lexi aren't speaking.

"Baby we need to head to the airport" My mum says, I nod standing up I grab my suitcases and taking them downstairs.

I look around my house knowing this is it until LA is over with it could be a year maybe more or maybe less.

"This better take my mind off things" My sister Paige mumbles tears falling down her face , I frown and go outside to see all my friends stood there; Blake, Sadie, Maya, a few guys from the team

"Good Luck!" They all cheered I smile but frown, Alexis isn't here.

I give Sadie a hug "Tell Lexi that I did love her"

"She knows that don't worry but I'll tell her"

I nod as if to say thank you before I give Blake a Bro hug.

"Bye Guys! I love you all!" I say before going into the car, my mum and Paige following.

I stare out the window as we drive off rain falling on the car hardly.

We arrive at the airport around four, the airport was usually only an hour but the traffic was terrible there was an accident.

We quickly rush inside and go into the security check in.

We wait in the chairs until we have to board.

I feel someone tap my shoulder I turn around and see Alexis stood there soaking wet out of breath.

"Justin I'm so sorry"

"Shh" I say softly cupping her face with my hands I quickly press my lips to hers she kisses back wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm really going to miss you" Lexi cries

"I'm going to miss you too but I promise we'll keep in contact" I grab her hands.

Alexis nods before jumping up kissing me I quickly catch her as she wraps her legs around my waist, we kiss for about 5 minutes before a horrible announcement broke us apart.

"Flight 125 to LA is now boarding" The announcer man says.

"That's me" I say my voice cracking.

"Don't forget me" Lexi says tears falling down her face.

"Never" I say before giving her a kiss, she kisses back I feel more tears falling down her face.

"I'm not going to say goodbye because it's too painful so how about see you later" I say my voice becoming broken with each word.

"See you later " Alexis giving me a hug and walking away.

"LEXI! I LOVE YOU!" I shout, she turns around and rushes towards me before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too" Alexis says before giving me one last kiss and walking away.

I grab my stuff and head to the boarding desk.

**A:N Awwwww Poor Jalexis :( **

**Don't worry Justin will come back.**


	9. Somebody to die for

**Alexis POV.**

I change into black leggings and a black tank top with my black leather jacket, I felt tears in my eyes I wore this jacket on my date with Justin.

It's been a week since he left to go to LA.

I shake my head and apply my eyeliner and black eyeshadow.

It seems like ever since he left my whole world has been falling apart, Blake doesn't even talk to me or Sadie, Maya my ex best friend has been bullying me, Dad is still gone and mum only cares about Brooke and the baby.

I grab my backpack and head downstairs leaving without breakfast or a goodbye.

"God! Look its little Miss Emo!" Maya shouts, I shake my head and walk faster but her foot trips me up making me flat face.

Her and her friends walk away laughing, I groan standing up.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that" A voice says I turn around and see...The waiter.

I freeze my eyes going wide, I reach for my phone "S-Stay away" I tremble before running away but his hands grabs me.

"Listen Sweetheart your brother got me fired and put me in jail and broke my nose"

"S-Sorry" I squeak out getting rid of his grip running away but his horrible hands grab me and puts a hand over my mouth.

"Shh! Just don't scream" He pleads, I nod tears falling down my face as he drags me somewhere, I hear keys and a door open.

I feel my body collide with the hardwood floor.

"OW!" I cry.

The waiter charges towards me and grabs my hair "What did I tell you about screaming?"

I look up at him my face sticky with tears "S-Sorry"

"What's your name blonde?"

"A-A-Alexis"

"Well Alexis I'm Xavier your worst nightmare" He smirks throwing me on the floor going into another room.

I quickly search for my phone and call the police.

"Hello this is the emergency services how can I help you?"

I feel my phone being taken from its grip "Sorry that was my daughter, I how I haven't unconvinced you" Xavier says before throwing my phone on the floor, I turn around HE'S GOT A GUN!

Xavier shots a bullet at my phone making me feel shaky, I breath in and out fastly.

"Scared aren't you?"

I nod more tears falling down my face "..T-Terrified"

"That's how I felt when some punk beat me up and when I got arrested"

"I'm s-sorry"

Xavier chuckles darkly "S-Sorry isn't going to cut it sweetheart"

"I haven't done anything!" I cry.

"You told your brother about me touching you"

I look down more tears falling down my face "What are you going to do with me?"

He raises his gun up to my head "Your going to call your brother and tell him to come here so I can get my revenge"

"I can't!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't let you home you'll tell people" Xavier says wavering his finger around the gun.

"I promise!" I plead tears falling down my face.

"You see Alexis I only got out of jail this morning, I'm not going back in there"

"You don't have too just let me go!" I cry.

There's a knock on the door.

"HELP!" I scream before Xavier grabs me and wraps a piece of cloth around my mouth and shoves me into a room.

I try and open the door but it's locked, I look around no windows!

I run a hand through my hair I feel a bobby pin, I smile and take it out I attempt to unlock it before I can feel it unlocking I open the door and see Xavier talking to some woman.

I crawl on the floor quietly going to the backdoor, the front door closes.

I freeze and turn around slowly.

"I almost got caught you stupid little girl!" Xavier hisses going towards me, knocking my head quite hardly on the window.

I reach up touch my head blood now staining my finger tips.

I glare at him feeling anger, suddenly karate moves flash through my head but my body is numb, I just sit there aimlessly before Xavier goes into a room, I quickly crawl into the living room and grab his gun.

He walks out with his phone in his hands smirking "The police will be here in 20 minutes "

"What?"

"I knew you would go for the gun, so I played victim"

My eyes widen "I can just tell them you held me hostage and look at my head"

"Already figured it out, you were being bullied I have evidence that they tripped you up this morning"

"I'm just going to scream as I hear sirens"

Xavier stares at me before poring something on the floor and going toward the front door, he puts his lighter to the floor.

I freeze seeing the flames light up "AHHH!" I scream loudly, I feel smoke enter my lungs I cough loudly feeling funny.

"I'm going to just tell my side of the story" I choke out.

He coughs "You won't even live"

I attempt to smirk "All Brewers surrive" I walk backwards as the flames come towards me I chuck the gun in the fire, Xavier does the same with his lighter, I quickly run upstairs as I see the flames getting even closer.

I cough really loudly and try to open a Window but it was too stubborn.

I bang on the windows loudly, I scream "AHHHHHHH ", I go towards the stairs and see flames on them.

"HELP!" I cry feeling tears running down my face frantically, "I'm stuck" I whisper before wheezing and coughing.

I feel relief sweep over me as I hear sirens but my visions starting to go blurry.

"At least I'm going to die saving my brother" I wheeze, I attempt to stand up but falls down, I feel my world going black.

**AN That was very dramatic!**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**What should happen with Alexis?**

**Your opinion on Xavier?**

**Should Justin come back to help her or is it too soon?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**PLEASE ANSWER helps me write faster!**


	10. It happens in a blink

**Kim POV.**

I go into the living room to see Rocky and Brooke curled up watching 'The notebook, I smile I loved this film!

The house phone rings, I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kim Brewer?"

"Yes this is she"

"Your daughter has been involved in an accident please can you come down to the hospital"

My eyes widen my body freezing "...Yes"

I hang up my body dropping to the floor, Rocky and Brooke rush over to me.

"Mum! What's wrong?"

"Your sisters been involved in an accident" I choke out tears falling down my face, Brooke starts sobbing Rocky holds her gently.

I hear laughing and the door opening I see Sadie, Blake and Gabe walking into the living room.

"Ma?" Blake asks.

"Alexis has been in accident" I say a couple more tears falling down my cheek I wipe them.

Sadies eyes widen tears building, Blake stays there while Gabe looks lost.

"I'll drive you all to the hospital" Rocky says taking my car keys, I give him a smile as I stand up I enjoy stumble slightly but I manage to walk outside and into the car, the journey there seemed like days.

I feel so horribly helpless I have no idea what's going on!

I need my baby to be safe and I want Jack here he's my rock he'd stroke my hair and make me feel better.

We finally pull up to the hospital, I jolt out of the car sprinting inside, I go to the front dress.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer" Brookes friend Lydia Greets.

"Where's Alexis?!" I shriek.

"Third fall"

I nod, I turn around and see Brooke, Rocky, Blake, Sadie and Gabe stood there, I go inside the elevator and click the third fall, a few seconds felt like years.

I skid down the hallway, I feel the room spinning I feel more tears falling down my face.

"Mrs, Brewer?" A voice says I turn around and see a doctor stood there.

"Yes...is she Okay?"

"She should be fine, we got all the smoke out of her lungs but she's on oxygen for the time being luckily she's not in a coma"

I cry with relief "Really?"

"Yes, we also found bad bruising on her neck as if she's been strangled"

My eyes widen "SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BABY!"

"Please Calm down Mrs. Brewer"

I nod before following the Doctor inside Alexis room, her eyes are closed, an oxygen mask on her face, a gaze around her head, her long blonde hair had blood in them, her neck had a purple bruise line, her legs we're in bandages.

"Alexis will need a wheelchair indefinitely"

"Why?"

"The burns on her legs weakened her bones until she's fully recovered she'll need a wheelchair"

I hear the door slam.

**Blake POV.**

I quickly storm out of the hospital room, MY BABY SISTER HAS BEEN STRANGLED AND SET ON FIRE!

I close my eyes more anger washing over me, I knock over the vending machines.

"BLAKE!" A beautiful voice says, I turn around and see my girlfriend stood there.

"I'm sorry" I say my voice cracking I burry my head in the crook of her neck as she goes on her tiptoes.

"Baby she's going to be fine"

"Sade she's my twin sister the ying to my yang"

"I'm worried too she's my sister as well"

"I'm terrified" I say my voice completely broken.

"I promise that Lexi is going to be fine"

I nod and gently kiss her before going back to my twin sisters room, I see Gabe sat in a chair his eyes closed and his hands stuck together.

"Gabe?" I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say anything" he mumbles "I should of known"

"What? What didn't you know?"

"I happened in a blink"

"Gabe" Sadie says weakly.

Gabe takes a deep pained breath before speaking "This man asked me who Alexis Brewer was so I told him then later I saw him talking with her"

"What did he look like?"

"Black hair with a bold spot, had a black eye"

I feel my eye twitch "YOU IDIOT!"

"Blake!" Sadie snaps.

Gabe looks up at me tears forming "Your right" He says before leaving the room.

**Gabe POV.**

I quickly run out of the hospital, my breath heaving it had already turned dark I carry on running until I reach the park.

Alexis and Blake use me here when Brooke was late picking us up from school.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice says making me turn around I see a girl from my class but I couldn't remember her name but I know that Texas can't stand her.

I nod slowly my breathing still heavy.

"Gabe Brewer right?"

I nod "How do you know my name?" I ask between pants.

"You've been all my classes since preschool"

I nod "Yeah sorry I'm not good with names"

"I'm Silver"

"Silver?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"My parents are obsessed with the periodic table my sisters called Copper"

I nod "Interesting" I say not really caring.

"Your sister is in the hospital right?"

I nod my leg getting a twist, I feel my heart being stabbed and the world zoom in fast forward and my vision becoming blurry.

"GABE?!" I hear Sliver shout before I collide with the floor the world going dark.

I hear a beep...beep...beep...beep...beep.

I slowly open my eyes too see Silver and Brooke sat there.

"What?" I ask blinking my head aching I hold it.

"You had a panic attack" Brooke says holding my hand.

"I did?"

"Yeah and Silver saved your life"

I turn to look at the blonde girl who had glittered streaks in her hair "Thanks"

She smiles "Don't thank me! I'm sure you would of done the same"

I nod but I didn't know who she was until a bit ago I probably would of left it too someone else.

"Where's mum?" I ask sitting up.

"With Lexi she's woken up"

I feel guilt in my stomach and tears in my eyes "S-She has?" I feel myself go pale I could never look her in the eye I basically assisted that MONSTER!

"Gabe?! You look ill honey" Brooke says panicky, I feel sweat dripping down my face I feel my breathing become irregular, I feel someone grabbing my face and there lips on mine I feel my eyes widen.

Silver pulls away from me, Me and Brooke face her.

"I read that holding your breath stops a panic attack so when I kissed you you held your breath"

I stare at her my breath still heavy slightly "I did?"

Silver nods slowly her green/hazel eyes turning to the floor "Yes you did"

**AN I thought I'd include Gabe seem as he doesn't get mentioned that much.**

**Should I mention him more or not?**

**Should Gabe feel guilty?**

**What's Alexis going to react like when we see her again?**

**Do you like Silver and Gabe?**


	11. Over my head

**Gabe POV.**

I rub my eyes and my messy dark hair before slipping on a red and black checkered shirt and black skinny jeans with my black Nike Blazers, I wake downstairs and see my mum cooking breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Baby I don't think you should be in school"

I roll my eyes "It's been a week since I had my panic attack"

Mum places a hand on her hip "Four days ago you had a seizure"

"I'm fine now!" I snap grabbing a piece of toast "Bye!" I say before leaving the house.

I feel myself bang into someone, I look down and see Silver.

"Sorry" We Apologize at the same time making us laugh, I hold my hand out which she takes I pull her up slowly our noses touching, I quickly pull away.

"Wanna walk together?" She asks tucking a strand behind her ear, I nod.

"So how's Alexis?"

"Good Thank you"

"Did you do the science homework?"

I shake my head "been off school"

Silver giggles "Sorry I knew that my mind has been boggled, have you had another panic attack?"

"I had a seizure four days ago"

The blonde with glitter streaks frowns "Do they know what caused it?"

I shake my head "Nope"

I smell Paris Hilton perfume, I turn my head and see long dark blonde hair into a perfect fishtail plait "GABE!" Texas squeals pulling me into a hug, I blush hugging back.

"I'll see you later Gabe" Silver says walking away fastly I stare after her confused but Texas snaps me out of it by holding on to my arm.

"Why were you hanging with the reject?"

"She's actually amazing" I defend.

"Gabey remember how much I love you?"

I flush red "Really?"

"Yeah your like my brother but anyways I'm dating Steve I've never been so in love"

I fake a smile "Cool"

"Need to meet him now bye babe" She says before skipping away.

I feel my breathing becoming werid, I see a flash of blonde running it stops when it sees me.

"Silver?" I ask.

"I was talking that much about my science homework That I forgot it"

I laugh my vision becoming blurry I feel my body collapse with the floor.

**Silver POV.**

I feel my eyes widen as I rush towards Gabe his body spasm uncontrollably , I quickly pull out my phone and dial the ambulance.

"Hello! My friend is having a seizure...right outside Seaford Middle school!"

"We'll be there shortly make sure your friend has another oxygen"

I quickly ring Mrs. Brewer "Hello?"

"Hi I'm Silver-"

"Oh Gabes friend he hasn't stopped talking about you!"

I blush "He's having a seizure I've called an ambulance but please come down to the school!"

"Okay!" Mrs. Brewer Says hanging up.

I feel tears welling up as I place Gabes head in my lap, I feel relief wash over me as I hear sirens.

"Please can you step away from the boy" The paramedic says, I nod and gently place Gabe on the floor.

"What's his name?"

"Gabe"

"Okay Gabe, Can you hear me?"

No response, which makes me bite my lip, but Gabes eyes flutter open as they put him on a stretcher.

I let out a shaky breathe with relief, I hear footsteps and a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and see Mrs. Brewer stood there "Thank you Silver"

I smile "No problem, he's a good friend, I'll leave you guys alone" I say politely walking away, I check my watch I was already late for school.

Why should I bother turning up no one likes me?

I shrug before running home, I hear my mum singing.

"Mum" I say making her turn around.

"Hey baby, did you want to change your outfit?"

I look down and see black leggings and a stripped black and sliver t-shirt with my leather jacket

"No why?" I ask frowning.

"Because it looks a little babyish"

I nod "Okay mum what do you want me to wear?"

"I don't know sweetie your the one who's the award winning pagent queen"

I fake a smile "Yeah"

Okay I lied to Gabe when I told him about my parents loved the periodic table, my mum doesn't even know what it is.

And the reason why I'm called Silver is because my mum loves Glitter my little sister is called Princess.

**Alexis POV.**

I sit up slightly, as my big sister walks into the room her face pale.

"Brooke?" I rasp out.

"Gabe had another seizure"

I frown "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine"

"He still hasn't visited me"

"Babe he has just had two seizures and a panic attack"

I nod "I know"

"I'm gonna see him" Brooke says, I wave as she leaves the room.

I play with my sheets frowning slightly, I felt so alone.

I hear someone come through the door, I smile staring at the sheets assuming it's another Nurse checking my IV.

_"Thought you'd be a little happy" A sexy voice says making my heart beat uncontrollably._

_"J-Justin?!" I squeak out, Justins green eyes meet my hazel ones._

_"I've missed you" He says rushing toward me gently pulling me into a hug, I wince slightly._

_"You came back for me?"_

_"Of course I did! Sexy Lexi your my best friend"_

_I giggle tears in my eyes "I really need you now"_

_"Me too baby" Justin says kissing me, I kiss back._

_"I love you so much!"_

_"I love you too darling"_

"Miss. Brewer" A voice says I look up and see a nurse.

"Oh Sorry I was daydreaming" I say sadly.

"There's a man in reception for you"

"Please can you send him in?" I say the nurse nods and leaves the room.

The door opens I look up and freeze fear washing over me, the person shuts the door and shuts all the blinds and curtains.

"Well don't you look scared?"

I swallow "I'm not scared anymore"

"Sure sweetie" Xavier smirks "Sure, I'm here to say if you tell anyone what happened I'm going to Kill Blake and your other brother, I didn't catch his name but he told me where you were...good kid"

I feel tears rolling down my face "Don't hurt them!"

Xavier laughs and comes closer, I feel my body stiffen in panic as His dirty finger trails my bruises on my neck "I won't just don't say a word or goodbye brothers"

I nod "I promise!" I cry

"Good now for yours and your families sake I hope I don't have to see you again Murder isn't exactly on my too do list"

"I assure you you won't have to see me ever again"

"Good" Xavier smirks "Because I only have one more lighter left"

I freeze as he leaves the room I sob loudly and attempt to turn on too my side but I can't because of my burns.

**What's wrong with Gabe?**

**Poor Alexis, should Justin come back?**

**Favorite character?**

**What do you think of Texas?**

**Fave couple? Rocky/Brooke Alexis / Justin. Sadie / Blake Gabe/Silver Gabe/Texas**

**Lots of Sadie and Blake in the next chapter x**


	12. Secrets

**Blake POV.**

I sigh before opening the door, Ma was at the hospital, Gabe and Brooke with her.

I see candles light everywhere and my beautiful girlfriend holding A McDonalds bag.

I laugh "What's this?"

"Well you've had a tough week so I thought romantic dinner in but then I remembered I couldn't cook so I got us McDonalds"

I smile and walks towards her giving her a kiss "Oh I love you"

Sadie blinks and backs away "Love?"

My eyes widen "I didn't say that"

"Yes you did! You said and I quote 'Oh I love you'"

I rub the back of my neck "Oh that wasn't me"

"Yes it was!"

"I don't think it was!"

"Blake! You kissed me and told me you loved me!"

"Oh did I? Can I have my McDonalds now?" I say reaching for the bag but Sadie pulls it behind her back.

"No McDonalds until you admit that you said you love me"

"Okay I love you! Sadie I hated you I'm not going to lie but then I started to know you and I've never felt so complete no matter how soppy it sounds-"

"Blake!" Sadie Interjects.

"Babe let me finish, then we kissed and we started dating and then you didn't show up to school and I was so worried then I saw you I realized I was in love with you"

Sadies eyes widen as she looks behind my shoulder, I turn around and freeze as I see Mum stood there Gabe and Brooke with her.

"Your dating?" Mum asks breathing loudly "Your suppose to be brother and sister!"

Sadies eyes fill with tears "S-Sorry" I frown and wrap my arm around her.

"I don't know what to do with this! I mean my son and my adoptive daughter!"

Sadie closes her eyes tears falling down her face, I close my eyes sighing loudly.

Brooke stares at us "Do you really love each other?"

Me and my girlfriend share a look "Yeah we do"

"Mum let them be happy"

Mum sighs frowning but she looks at us for a couple of minutes before pulling us into a tight hug "I'm happy but no sharing rooms I've already got one unplanned pregnancy on my hands I don't need another"

"Thanks mum!" Brooke says.

Gabe walks up too us and looks at Sadie "Told you, you liked him"

"I thought you were suppose to be resting little man" Sadie says ruffling Gabes hair.

"Yes you are bed" Mum says kissing his forehead "Love you"

"And you" Gabe says going upstairs.

Sadie blows out all the candles and switches on the lights, I sit down on the sofa and she sits down next to me I wrap my arms around her.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Brooke exclaims.

"Ha ha!" I say sarcastically.

"No really!" Brooke says holding her mouth running to the bathroom.

"I thought you were only supposed to get sick in the morning" Sadie says.

Mum giggles "If it were only that simple sweetie"

The door jangles, we all share confused looks.

Mum counts us all "We're all here"

The door opens, I see Rocky stood there, we all sigh with relief.

"We thought you were a robber!" Mum says before giving him a hug "Brooke is currently throwing up"

Rocky smiles "Thanks" He says before jogging to the bathroom.

"Do you reckon they'll ever get together?" My girlfriend asks.

"I hope so it'll be nice for the baby" Mum says "Why is there a bag of McDonald on the floor?"

"Oh that's ours" I say grabbing it.

**Brooke POV.**

I flush the toilet and wipe my mouth, I turn around and see Rocky there!

I jump placing a hand over my heart "You made me jump"

Rocky laughs "You should of seen your face"

"I hate you" I say as we walk upstairs into my bed room.

Rocky winces slightly as he sits down.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Oh I grazed my back, I fell of my motorcycle"

"As soon as the baby comes your getting rid of that death trap" I say before going to the bathroom and getting out the first aid kit, I go back into my room.

"Shirt off" I instruct.

Rocky pales "What?"

"I'm cleaning the cut" I say simply he let's out a shaky breathe before taking off his shirt.

My eyes widen tears building, Rocky's muscular body was covered in cigarette burns and bruises.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I told you motorcycle"

I shake my head "No the burns and bruises"

He looks down embarrassed "My dad"

"He hurt you?" I say gently touching his arm.

"Yeah that's why I was so worried when you told me I was going to be a dad"

"Your not going to be like him" I say, Rocky nods and hugs me.

I close my eyes a few fray tears falling down my face "Shh" I soothe gently.

"I don't remember seeing them" I admit.

"I only have sex when the girl is that drunk she won't remember my body and in the morning I either slip on a shirt or slip out"

I stare into his warm pained brown orbs "I'm Sorry Rocky"

"Don't be sorry I've got you and the baby my life is perfect"

"I swear to god if I ever see him!" I screech tears falling.

Rocky rocks me gently "He's in New Zealand with wife number 9"

"Did he hurt your mum?"

"No, that's why I got hurt I protected her and my sister"

"Rocky your my hero"

"And your mine, Brooke Brewer you saved me and so did our little bundle of joy"

I smile before giving him another hug.

"EW!" I hear Gabe shout "She's already pregnant!"

"Shut up At least I didn't pee my pants!" I shout back.

"Hey! It's natural to pee while having a seizure!"

I laugh "Whatever dude! You still peed your pants!"

"Be careful Rocky your baby is going to come out 50% Rocky and 50% Pure evil!" Gabe shouts.

"STOP ARGUING YOUR BOTH LAME!" Mum shouts.

Me and Gabe laugh "Mum?! Who says lame?!"

**AN Kim reacted well to Sadie and Blake but how will Alexis her twin brother and her adoptive sister/best friend.**

**Poor Rocky :( **

**Gabe is in it more, and now Sadie and Blake will have more moments because they don't have to hide.**


	13. Oh your in my veins

**Brooke POV.**

_I drink another shot of vodka, It's Julies party so everyone from the hospital is here and I don't have placement tomorrow I'm going to get absolutely smashed._

_"Brunette Barbie" A cocky voice says making me stumble and turn around._

_"Rocky" I slur before giggle "Hey! Do you box?"_

_Rocky rolls his eyes before drinking his beer, I stare him in the eyes sipping my vodka and cranberry juice._

_"Have sex with me!" I plead._

_Rocky spits out his drink "WHAT?!"_

_"I'm so lonely and your hot"_

_"I hate you" The cocky surgeon says simply, I glare at him before walking away._

_I see a guy stood alone smoking something, I raise my eyebrow before realizing that I was in the smoking area but I don't think it was a cigarette he was smoking._

_I crinkle my nose I smell weed, I roll my eyes and walk away but a hand snakes around my waist._

_"Hey I'm Owen Julies ex"_

_"I'm not interested" I say smacking his arm away, but he grabs my arm forcefully._

_"Get your disgusting hands off me!" I bark making a couple of people look at us._

_"Listen here sweetheart" Owen says tightening his grip slightly, I see a fist connect with his face making him fall to the floor._

_I whip around and see Rocky stood there anger in his eyes "You okay?"_

_I nod "Walk me home?"_

_Rocky nods and follows me out putting a hand on my lower back, we walk out into the summer heat it was pitch black outside._

_"Can I go back to your place actually? Mum and dad have the social worker coming round in the morning and seeing a drunk girl isn't exactly adopting material"_

_He sighs loudly "..Fine you owe me"_

_"Whatever you love me deep down"_

_The much taller guy next to me snorts "Sure"_

_We reach his apartment, I follow him in taking off my heels as we walk up the stairs, be unlocks his apartment._

_"Nice apartment" I comment I say turning around I stumble making Rocky catch me our noses touching I look at him before kissing him, he kisses me back._

_"This means nothing right?" He asks._

_I nod "It's just sex" I whisper nibbling his ear, he looks at me again before smashing his lips onto mine, I deepen the kiss we break away for air, his hands slide down my body before taking off my dress._

_We kiss again. _

I jolt up I check my surroundings I was in my room, I rub my eyes.

Why the hell was I just dreaming about Rocky?!

I shake my head before going back to sleep.

_Today was my first day at my placement, I bite my lip anxiously._

_I bang into someone I look up and see the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid my eyes on._

_"Watch out newbie!" He sneers._

_I blink "Sorry? But you banged into me too"_

_"Whatever brunette barbie" _

_I glare at him "Who made you king?"_

_The guy glares me down "Who made you?"_

_"My mum and dad" I say smirking._

_"I feel sorry for them having to cope with you as a daughter"_

_My jaw drops but I quickly recover "And I bet your parents are proud of how there son treats girl"_

_The guy looks around "Why I don't see any girls here"_

_I glare At him, I check out his hospital badge "Listen here Rocky Lewis! You are an arrogant idiot"_

_Rocky smirks "I'm an Surgeon babe I can't be that much of an idiot"_

_I flush slightly "I pray to God I never see you again"_

_His smirk widens "Sorry baby doll its a small hospital"_

_"Just great" I mutter clenching my teeth._

_"Admit it brunette Barbie you want me"_

_I give him a sarcastic smile "Of course! Got it in one"_

_Rocky smirks again "See I told you I was smart"_

_I fight the urge of smiling "Your Actually the most shallow person I have ever met"_

_"You clearly haven't met yourself!" He says walking away._

I open my eyes before turning on my side resting a hand on my bump.

Do I like Rocky? Or was my subconscious playing tricks on me?

I shrug to myself before closing my eyes again.

_I look over at Gabe who was on the phone to Texas, we were doing the weekly shopping._

_"Lover boy go and get some ice cream!" I snap pushing him gently away, I push my trolley along the Isle picking up bits and bobs._

_I feel someone's trolley ram into mine, I look up and groan loudly._

_"Stalking me now Brewer?" Rocky says._

_"Oh were on last name basis now and it's the other-way around Lewis"_

_"As if I'd want to go out of my way to see you"_

_I smirk "As I'd you wouldn't"_

_"Trust me I thank god everytime your sick or something"_

_I glare at him "Thanks babe means a lot"_

_Rocky laughs "You really can't pull of saying babe"_

_I snort "And you can! It make me cringe everytime you say it!"_

_Rocky smirks "I'm just going to say it even more now BAAABBE!"_

_"Physical hate you!"_

_"You love me!" Rocky says._

_"Can you and your boyfriend move?" A rude guy says._

_Me and Rocky exchange looks before bursting out laughing "We ARE NOT a couple!"_

_"My mistake now please move!" The guy says, Me and Rocky nod before moving up the aisle._

_"We he was rude" I comment._

_"Really? I think he likes you?"_

_"Really?" I ask flipping my hair._

_Rocky laughs "No why would he fancy you?"_

_I frown and murmur "Some people fancy me"_

_"Sure keep telling yourself that babe" He says patting my shoulder._

_Gabe comes back holding a pint of ice cream "Hey Rocky"_

_"Hey little man how do you know me?" Rocky asks._

_"My sister talks about you all the time dude! All we hear is Rocky this Rocky that! PLUS she stalks your instagram and Facebook"_

_I quickly slap my hand over my little brothers mouth "Ignore him he's drunk!" I lie my voice high pitched, I get my lying skills of my mother._

I wake up again, I check the clock its 9AM, I need to figure out why I keep dreaming about Him!

**A:N Brooke may be starting to like Rocky.**

**AWWWW did you like there flashbacks that Brooke was dreaming about.**

**What Should happen between the two?! **

**I was thinking Rocky should go on a date and Brooke should get jealous.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a loyal reviewer and Brocky shipper BurkleyDuffieldlover **


	14. Hey Alana!

**Blake POV.**

I walked into Science, I didn't mind this class too much, my lab partner Alana is quite funny.

I see Alana she has long blonde hair curled at the bottom and a plait sweeping across her head she was wearing a pink blouse and a shortish black pencil skirt.

I go over and sit down next to her, she rubs her hands over her arm.

"What's up? I ask gesturing towards her arm.

"Pandora bit me"

"Your Dog?"

The blonde rolls her big blue eyes "No my bracelet...Yes my dog!"

"Someone's cranky " I comment.

"I didn't get my full sleep cycle, so yes I'm cranky and I'm going to get ugly" Alana says singing the ugly bit.

"What?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"My dear Blakey it's a fact you need a full 8 hours otherwise you get ugly, that's why it's called beauty sleep"

"I don't get a full 8 hours and I'm gorgeous" I say winking.

The blonde shakes her head "Your one of the lucky ones you must of been so snail in your other life"

My eyebrows raise even higher if that's possible "Once again, what?"

"Your naturally gorgeous so you just of had a bad previous life like a snail, someone probably stepped on you making you die painfully and suddenly"

I roll my eyes "Jeez! Thanks Alana"

"What?! I didn't step on you" She says holding her hands up in surrender making me laugh.

"You could of"

"Nope because I think I was something pink like a flower in my other life"

"Obviously pink" I mutter, honestly I've never seen this girl wear anything other than pink.

"Ohhh!" Alana announces making me jump slightly.

"What?"

"I need a wee"

"Ask sir"

The blonde looks at me as if I'm crazy "Sure the dirty old perv! He'll probably follow me to the bathroom"

I laugh "True"

"How's Lexi?" Alana asks her and Lex were really good friends probably because of there mutual love of the color pink.

"Better thanks she'd love it if you'd visit her"

"I actually was planning on going after school" The blonde says pulling her bright pink backpack up on the table, Alana pulls out a glittery pink photo frame its of her and Lexi at our Halloween party last year dressed as dead princesses.

"I made this in home ec" she mutters showing me.

"The photo frame as well?" I ask slightly astonished.

The blonde giggles "No as if! I painted it and added glitter"

I gently pass it her back "I know for a fact she'll love it"

"Obviously it's pink!" She giggles making me laugh, she carefully puts the photos frame in her bag.

"Your a really good friend to my sister"

Alana smiles "Why wouldn't I be? She's amazing!"

I smile over at her which she returns "So Alana what are you doing tonight?"

"Well visiting Lexi and then I'm helping my half sister Silver prepare for her pagent"

I nod "Sounds fun!"

"Eh, what about you?"

"Me and Sadie are going on a date"

"AWWWW!" Alana squeals.

"So your not weirded out by it?"

"Why would I be? Your gorgeous she's super pretty plus your not really related"

I smile "Your a really nice person"

The blonde giggles and flips her hair "...I know"

I laugh before turning serious "I'm sorry for what happened last year"

Big Blue eyes capture my hazel ones "Blakey it's fine you only stood me up and cheated on me"

"I didn't mean too!"

Alana scoffs "Yes you accidentally landed your lips on someone else's and forgot to turn up on our date I waited for 6 hours!"

I feel really guilty "I'm So sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you"

The blondes frown fades into a small smile "It's fine, but thank you for the apology"

"I don't care your getting your date!"

Alana blinks "What?"

"I'm going to take you out tonight to say sorry"

"Blake you've got a girlfriend sweetie, plus you don't have to do that for me"

"Nope! I'll pick you up at 7!" I say as the bell goes.

I'm sure Sadie won't mind.

"Hey babe" A sweet voice says making my head look to the right.

"Hey Sadie I know we're are supposed to go on a date tonight but I'm taking out a friend"

"Who?!"

"Alana"

Sadie glares at me "Ex girlfriend Alana?"

I nod slowly "I know it sounds bad but I promise I won't do anything!"

**Alexis POV.**

I wheel myself over to the mirror which is on my hospital room wall luckily it's low down.

My mum walks in and grabs a chair sitting down next to me.

"Please can you do my hair?" I ask.

"Of course sweetheart" She says moving her chair behind me, she gently pulls it up into a high ponytail.

I run a gentle finger along the scar from Xavier strangling me "I should be proud right?"

"Of course you should be!"

"I mean someone strangled me and I survived" I say my voice growing more confident.

"And you survived a fire, I am so proud of how strong you are babygirl" Mum says finishing my hair.

I hear a knock and someone walk into the room, I turn and see my friend Alana.

"Hey Lana!" Mum greets giving my blonde best friend a hug.

"Hey mama Brewer"

"I'll let you girls chat I'll be back tonight darling" Mum says kissing my cheek "Love you"

"You too" I say as she leaves the room.

I wheel over to Alana and see that she's holding a pink glittery object.

"For you!" The blonde giggles, I smile and look at it a glittery photo frame saying "A&A", there was a picture inside of us two dressed up like dead princesses from Halloween.

"Aww! Thanks Lana" I say giving her a loose hug.

"And you Lexi".

"Have you heard anything from Justin?" Alana asks.

"He rang me the other day crying because he heard what happened, so he's flying out tomorrow"

"Aw! Goody that'll make you feel better"

**So what do you think of Alana?**

**Who do you prefer BLANA or BLADIE?**

**Shall I keep Alana In it?**

**Yayayay Justin is coming back!**

**Favorite character? Alana, Alexis, Brooke, Rocky, Silver, Sadie or Gabe?**

**PS Oh and Alana and Silver are half sisters**


	15. How to save a life

**Alana POV.**

I blush as Blake catches my blue eyes, blue on hazel.

I quickly shake my head guilt washing over my body, I can't like a guy who has some girlfriend!

Plus Sadie is gorgeous and kind, I really want to be friends with her and making eyes at her boyfriend isn't going to help.

My heart feels so low and heavy, my body feels numb and empty.

I'm the most selfish girl in the world, I had Blake then I lost him and now Sadie has him I can't stand in the way of true love.

But that doesn't stop me from wishing Blake and Sadie weren't together. I'm so horrible I should be happy for them!

What am I going to do?

I feel tears sting my bright baby blue eyes, why do I always fall for the wrong guy.

My dad was a screw up too Xavier, that's all I know his name is Xavier he use to beat my mum! Then Mum left and met my step-dad then came along my two half-sisters Silver and Princess.

From the moment I was convinced I must of been destined for failure being born into a abusive family, my mum resents me because of my dad, apparently I have his expressions sometimes.

I don't mean to! I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MY DAD! But I can't change who I am. Trust me if could I would.

Why would I want to be some blonde ditz? I'm never going to get into collage I'm just some stupid girl who knows nothing.

I quickly rush to the bathroom, I feel tears falling down my face rapidly.

The bell rings for class.

I turn the tap on and wash my face before applying foundation, eyebrow pencil, blusher and mascara.

I grab my backpack and walk to science, I open the door.

"Sorry" I mutter before rushing to my seat.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks giving me butterflies.

"Fine" I say curtly before flicking my hair "Thanks for asking" I mumble.

The lesson is a blur, a painfully long blur.

The bell goes making me sigh loudly in relief, I collect my book and grab my backpack quickly leaving class.

I feel someone grab my arm making me turn around.

"I know your not okay"

I raise my eyebrows giving my ex boyfriend an icy glare "How do you know?! And why do you care?!"

"Alana You were my first that's special to me, your special to me!"

I scoff tears welling up "Yeah I'm so special that you CHEATED On me!"

"I was stupid back! I've changed" Blake defends his vibrant hazel orbs on my blue ones.

"Yes you have" I say before my voice going wobbly "And that's my problem"

"What do you mean?"

I laugh before taking a shaky breathe "I still have feelings for you"

Blake glares at me "You have no right telling me that you have feelings for me! I'm with someone ELSE and I'm HAPPY!"

I nod tears falling down my face "I know and I love Sadie, I'm really sorry" I say before running down the hallway tears dripping down my face.

I hiccup between tears "I'm an idiot" I sink down the brick wall sobbing clutching my bag.

I stand up pacing around.

What am I going to do?!

I just lost two friends; Sadie and Blake.

"I didn't mean to yell" A voice says making me wipe my cheeks and turn around.

"Your right I have no right telling you that"

"So why did you?" He asks coming closer.

"Because you were the only good thing in my life before we broke up"

Blake shakes his head "Alana I love Sadie!"

I nod feeling a lump in my throat "I understand, I'll just leave you guys alone"

"I want you to be in my life"

I shake my head fresh tears brimming "I can't...It's too painful"

"I understand, but if you ever need someone I'm here"

I nod "Thank you"

"See ya round"

I nod taking in a sharp breath "I never told you something"

Blake frowns "What?"

I shake my head letting out a strangled sob "You'll hate me forever"

"Tell me" He says softly.

"I-I was pregnant...when we...we..we're together" I sink to the floor sobbing "I...l-lost t-the b-baby"

Blakes face darkens "HOW COULD YOU?! I LOST MY BABY! AND YOU DID NOTHING!" He roars making me flinch.

"I'm so sorry" I say my voice broken.

"Never talk to me again!" He says coldly storming away, he punches a locker hardly the noise makes me wince.

I rock myself sobbing "I'm a terrible person, I deserve to die...I should die" I grab my backpack and quickly run out of school, I catch my self on a lamppost sobbing loudly.

I slowly edge towards the Lake, I use to go here when I was a kid with Blake and Lexi.

I let out another sob before taking of my shoes and dropping my backpack, I move a little closer. Each minute before inhaling a deep breath closing my eyes and walking into the lake.

I scream as the ice cold water makes contact with my body, I thrash around before closing my eyes. I feel my lungs burn.

I NEED TO BREATH!

I feel my body growing weaker, my pulse slowly fading I can hear my own heart beating loudly along with the water.

I just hope I'm going to heaven even though I'm such a terrible person. I don't deserve heaven, I'm just like my dad a evil MONSTER!

**AN short but dramatic.**

**Alana is Xaviers daughter.**

**Will someone save Alana?**

**And she was pregnant but lost the baby.**


	16. Flowers for a ghost

**Blake POV.**

I can't be bothered turning up to lessons, I had to much on my mind.

I decided to take a walk, I go towards the Lake I see Alana's bag and shoes.

My eyes widen "ALANA!" I shout looking around frantically, I peer closer to the lake I see a figure in the water.

I take of my shoes and quickly jump in, the ice cold water makes me freeze slightly before diving deeper grabbing The figure bringing it up to surface, I breath heavily and look up the figure.

"Alana" I whisper my voice cracking, I stroke her face before putting her body on the floor, I quickly climb up and hold her in my arms.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shout tears in my eyes, I check her pulse it's extremely faint but there.

"BLAKE?!" A familiar voice shouts I see my mum.

"HELP ME!" I cry, mum nods and quickly runs over.

"Alana" she whispers tears falling down her face, mum pulls out her phone and dialls for the ambulance "My son's friend has drowned...does she have a pulse?" I nod "Yeah she does okay and thank you" Mum says hanging up.

"It's all my fault" I say tears falling down my face.

"Shh" Mum says cradling both me and Alana.

I hear sirens making me head snaps up, an ambulance pulls up two paramedics rush towards us.

"Please can you place her on the floor"

I nod and gently lay her down.

"What's her name?" A paramedic asks.

"Alana, Alana West"

The female paramedic nods "Okay Alana? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

No response.

The paramedic pumps her chest and does mouth to mouth before pumping her chest again.

Alana coughs out the water but her eyes are still closed she begins to go pale again.

"We need to get her to the hospital" The male paramedic says lifting her onto a stretcher and put her on oxygen , me and mum follow inside of the ambulance.

"Do you know what happened?" The female paramedic asks.

I nod closing my eyes tears rolling down my face to my throat "I-I think she tried to kill herself"

"Do you know what made her want to commit suicide?"

"We had an argument before she told me that when we were together she was pregnant...but l-lost the-the baby, she's never had an easy life her dad abused her mum and ran out on them"

As soon as I say mum, my mum starts crying "Grace! What am I going to tell her?! My son found your daughter after attempting suicide!"

"Who's Grace?" The paramedic asks.

My mum lets out a sob "She's my best friend and Alanas mum!"

"We'll contact her as soon as we arrive at the hospital"

I nod before holding Alanas hand "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know but I promise we're going to do whatever we can"

I nod tears glazing my eyes as I run my thumb over her cold knuckles.

We pull up to the hospital, They rush Alana inside, me and mum follow but our told to wait.

HOW CAN I WAIT?! THE GIRL WHO I TREASURE SO MUCH JUST TRIED TO KILL HERSELF?!

I rub a hand over my face.

A teary Grace Martinez runs into the hospital, Alanas half sisters Silver and Princess following behind.

"KIMMY!" Grace sobs pulling my mum into a hug.

**Kim POV.**

I rock my best friend in my arms as she sobs loudly, I look up at her.

"It's going to be okay" I say but Grace has already collapsed on the floor in tears.

"I should of been a better mum, I brought her into an abusive family then I met Jerry we got married had the girls then Alanas father figure joined the army with Jack and nothing in her life is stable"

"Hey! Alana loves you, your such an amazing mum and Alana loves Jerry and vise verse trust me I know how it feels to have a husband in the army and having kids it's horrible but it's all going to be okay" I say wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks Kimmy for always being therefore me"

I smile "You were there for me with Alexis getting attacked and with adopting Sadie"

"Love you!" Grace cries.

I laugh "I love you too"

A doctor walks into the waiting room "Alana West"

Grace stands up clutching my hand "That's us"

The doctor walks over to us "We got all the water out of your daughters chest, but she's in a coma"

"Oh"

" she could walk up tomorrow or the day after we just don't know"

She nods slowly "Thank you doctor"

"You can see her now room 25 ward 4" The doctor says walking away.

**Blake POV.**

"Please can I see her?" I ask Grace who gives me a sad smile and nods.

go towards Alanas room, I quietly go inside she has lots of tubes coming out of her, Lexi didn't have that many!

I sit down next to her and hold my ex girlfriends pale hand "Hey Lana! I'm so sorry for shouting! I didn't mean to I was just hurt! But I did save your life" I let out a forced laugh "So I guess we're even...I really need you to wake up for me! I mean if you died I would go out of my fricken mind! And I do love you! Alot! I'm so sorry" I start crying out of guilt again.

I stand up and kiss her forehead.

"Bye Science buddy I'll see you soon, yeah? I promise and I also promise if you wake up I won't be an asset anymore" I say letting out a sharp breath before leaving the room, I sink down the wood door.

I burry my face in my hands, I hear a squeaky wheel noise I look up and see Alexis there in her wheelchair.

"Lex" I say standing up giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you"

"About what?"

"I knew about the baby" Alexis says tears welling up.

"It's fine, I really just want Alana to be okay"

"So do I! I mean she's my best friend!" Alexis cries I grab her hand tightly.

**A:N So Grace is Alanas mum and Jerry is her stepdad.**

**Opinion on Alana and Blakes friendship/relationship?**


End file.
